Small World
by BlackkButterfly
Summary: Two creatures; one yellow the other pink, transfer into Gakuen Alice and are welcomed by a couple: One with raven hair, the other with auburn hair. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

* * *

I do not own Gakuen alice or any of the characters.  
I don't own Spongebob Squarepants either.

* * *

Chapter ONE: I Love You.

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

* * *

Natsume grabbed my hand and looked away. "Na—"

"Come on, you have to see this." He spoke with a –If you don't do as I say I'll burn your hair- kind of voice so I followed him. He continued to hold my hand though.

I was so sure he hated to be too close to me in public, so it was kind of shocking and I could see why Sumire and everyone were giving me the looks.

"What do we do now Patrick?" A yellow creature asked a pink starfish who then replied dumbly. "I dunno, spongebob." He was scratching his butt. Definitely weird.

We were spying on them on our Sakura tree, as they were walking around in circles.

"They're new transfer students here in this academy. Special star. Both water manipulation alice. Both are idiots. Their alices were found when the ocean water became to still and fish began to die in it…" Natsume continued to explain as I stared at the two idiots.

"Why are they wearing space helmets?" I asked in a slightly weirded out tone.

"'cause they're FISH duh."

I noticed Natsume was still holding my hand tightly so I pulled it away. We may be going out but this is too much. We don't have to hold hands 24/7.

He looked at me weirdly, and I noticed in his eyes that he was a bit hurt by it, though he was clearly trying to hide it. He was hurt…? Gotta make it better then.

_Chuu~_

I kissed his cheek and noticed him blush before I jumped down from the Sakura tree.

"Ohayo! New transfer students!" _((Author's Note: Ohayo means good morning in Japanese.)) _

**"Wah!!! There!! There's a human! She's going to eat us Spongebob!!!"** The fat pink starfish hid behind the yellow sponge.

"Relax relax. I'm just welcoming you two to the academy." I took a step back and smiled. "Welcome to the Gakuen Alice"

"Oooh, You're that brunette we were told about? With a nullification alice thing." The yellow songe pointed it's finger at me. "So what's an alice?"

"It's an ability. I have nullification and stealing alice. I can copy alices too. Meaning I could manipulate water when you're around. And I can also steal your alice if I wanted to. Oh and if you tried to do anything to me using your water alice I can easily nullify it." I gave an angel's smile and waited for another question.  
The fat pink creature stared at me with sparkly eyes and then finally spoke.

"I love you!"_ ((a/n: He said this like he did in the episode where they were selling chocolatesXD))_

"AAAAAH!" He suddenly started running around in circles and I noticed his butt was on fire.

"Use your alice stupid." I sighed. -.-

**"ah!"** I screamed a little bit when two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to the owner's body.

**"Natsume!"** I yelled as I tried to turn around but his grip was too tight. Not so tight as to not let me breathe or anything but tight enough to stop me from moving. "Natsume. You jealous baka! He probably only said it because he was trying to be nice or something."

"I'm _not_ jealous, but I doubt someone would say something like that to you just to sound nice."

I finally managed to turn around only to see that jealousy and… concern were written all over his face, and eyes filled with hate toward the pink creature.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**I made this short because I'm not sure if anyone's going to read it.  
If i get enough reviews then i'll continue and write longer chapters.**

**Review.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review, s****o that I'll know if I should continue or not :)**

**((I wrote this because I didn't see any Gakuen Alice / Spongebob Squarepants crossovers.))**

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))**

**X x x x**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriends, Dating & Kissing

* * *

I do not own Gakuen alice or any of the characters.  
I don't own Spongebob Squarepants either.

* * *

Chapter TWO: Boyfriends, Dating & Kissing

* * *

**Still Mikan's POV **

* * *

"Come on. I'll show you around the school grounds." I told the two idiots. As I noticed their eyes sparkle, I kind of felt I'm being too nice.

"Are we** friends?**" The yellow idiot spoke his eyes still sparkling.

"Hai…?"

"Yaay, New friend woooo!!" The two morons cheered as I just stared at them funnily.

I managed to get rid of my boyfriend earlier 'cause to be completely honest, he's jealous state was extremely annoying.

It used to be funny when he was jealous whenever Kokoro and Kitsuneme talked to me or suddenly hugged me jokingly. He would just give them death glares and Kokoro would repeat his thoughts to me and Kitsuneme.

But this is going too far. I mean… Why would he get so jealous over a yellow idiotic sponge and a dumb fat Starfish?

"Ne Mikan-chan, Are you and Natsume _best_ friends?"

What idiots! Oh my god. These guys _really are_ idiots.

It's obvious even to elementary students that Natsume and I aren't just best friends.

"Iie, Natsume's my boyfriend."

"**BOYFRIEND."**The two idiots repeated it at the same time with sparkly eyes as if it's the first time they heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend. You know… We're going out. Dating." It's amazing that I could say something like that so casually. I remember after Natsume confessed to me and I told him I felt the same way, I couldn't even look him in the eyes properly, let alone talk about it.

"Can I be your boyfriend too?" The pink one asked. Wow, he really is dumb. I hope the yellow one understoo--

"Me too!! Can we **DATE**!?"

How far can idiocy go? I think these two are more idiotic than anyone can ever be. I don't even think there's a word for it.

"Iie! Everyone is only allowed to have one boyfriend/girlfriend. I have Natsume, so I think you and I should just be friends ok?"

"Aww, only one?" The two spoke and then looked at each other.

"Hey Patrick. Will you be my boyfriend."

_Pfft_

"Spongebob, you really mean that? Of course! When do you want to date, _boyfriend_?"

_Pfffffft, hhahahahaha…_I couldn't hold in the laugh anymore.

The two morons looked at me again probably wondering if I'm choking on something.

"…" I heard footsteps from behind me. "Am I really not supposed to worry when my girlfriend is hanging out with two guys? And to top it off they even made you laugh so hard."

"Na-Natsume!" I turned around to look at him and suddenly his face was so close.

"Natsume…" I looked deep into his eyes as he slowly put his arms around my waist and moved his face even closer to mine. The way he looked at me made my knees a bit weak so I put my hands around his neck just incase. And then we kissed.

We would have kissed for a while longer but I remembered the two idiots who were watching us.

"Hey what are they doing Spongebob?"

"I dunno it looks to me like they are biting each other's faces."

I broke off the kiss with my boyfriend but continued to hug him as I turned around.

"This, my new friends, is what people do when they are dating. We kiss." I spoke, blushing a little bit since I said it while Natsume was so close to me.

"Oooh!" the two said as if they understood everything. "Should we kiss too, SpongeBob?" The pink fish asked looking at the yellow sponge.

Natsume put his hand on my left cheek and turned my head to face him. "What are these two talking about?"

I sighed and started explaining. "They asked me if you and I are best friends, I told them no, you're my boyfriend. Then they asked me if they can be my boyfriends too--"

Natsume's hug tightened round my waist when I said that. Oh great there's the jealousy again.

"…WAIT let me explain before you say anything." I said quickly not letting him speak. "They don't even know what it means so I told them everyone can only have one boyfriend."

Natsume smirked and I think he already knows what's going on now. I still continued anyway. "They then asked each other to be one an other's boyfriend,** and that's why I was laughing**."

"Ok then, Mikan. I believe you." He gave me another kiss and looked at the two sea creatures.

"Hey Patrick, should we do that too? Now that we're dating."

I felt Natsume stiffen for a second and chuckle quietly. When I looked at him he nodded quietly.

"NO NATSUME!" I shouted then looked at the morons. "You don't kiss!"

"Why?" the pink one asked almost crying.

"And how come you and Natsume are allowed to kiss but we aren't?"

_Pffft.._

I'm not sure if I'm able to reply to that while laughing so hard.

"Listen to me Spongebob, Patrick, you only kiss when you love each other a lot!"

"**BUT WE DO LOVE EACH OTHER!!!"**The two morons shouted at the same time again.

Natsume wasn't just chuckling anymore. He broke into loud laughter that I hadn't seen very much before. He whispered to me quietly. "These two are fucking gas. I can't hold back my laughter. Bwahahaha."

"Natsume you're mean. Just because they are idiots doesn't mean you should laugh at them." I whispered back and then looked at Spongebob. "Listen to me now. The way you love Patrick. That's not romantic feelings, so you two can't date!"

"But—"

"Listen Spongebob!! Are your feelings for him romantic?"

"**YES!"**He replied eagerly probably hoping to get my permission to kiss Patrick or something. What the…

"Oh I give up." I started walking back toward my dorm and pulled Natsume with me. He held my hand again and we got stared at again. "Hey Natsume, since when do you not care about what others think when we're a couple in front of everyone."

"Since I realized it keeps away other guys who want to go out with you."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Hahahahahahaha, it even made **_**me**_** laugh when I wrote it XD hahahaha**

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))**

**X x x x**


	3. Chapter 3: What's a Krabby Patty?

I do not own Gakuen Alice or SpongeBob Square Pants or krabby patties.

* * *

Small world

A Fanfiction by

~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko

* * *

Chapter THREE: What's a krabby patty?

* * *

**Normal**** POV**

* * *

Gakuen Alice academy has been very lively ever since the sea creatures transferred here. Everyone all over the academy is talking about them.

"Oh my god! Did you hear about the new transfer students?"

"Yeaahh! They're even Special starts!"

"Wow!"

Everyone thinks they might be very smart except our favorite couple: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch. Everyone talks about these bakas like they're pop idols or something." Natsume sighed while lying on the grass with a manga book covering his face.

Mikan was sitting beside him writing something. "Right. I guess that would be about 300 yen then? ... No, scrach that, make it just 150 yen... uh no...--"

"Oi, why are you telling me everything you're writing down."

"Eh? Oh no, I'm just saying it to myself so I won't get confused... ne Natsume?"

"What."

"How much would you pay for a krabby patty?"

"..."

Mikan waited and waited but Natsume didn't reply. She then knocked the manga book off of Natsume's face and expected him to get angry or something but he didn't. Instead, he sat up and stared at Mikan. "What the hell is a krabby patty?"

"I don't know. The pink and yellow guys asked me to price their food or something, they want to open up a fast-food restaurant in central town and call it Krusty Krab. Oh and they--"

"How are you supposed to price something when you don't even know what it is?"

Mikan thought for a second and then laughed. "oh right, I guess I should go ask them to make me one before I price it. Be right back."

Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and got up. "Wait. I'm coming with you." He said and thought '_I'm not leaving you alone with those two' _

-x-

"Welcome to krusty krab-- OH IT'S MIKAN and her boyfriend!!" SpongeBob yelled. "Hey Patrick! Mikan's our first customer."

"Hello Spongebob could I try one of those krabby patties?"

"One krabby patty coming right up!" SpongeBob sang and then went to his kitchen.

"Hey Mikan what brings you here? Oh wait. You want a krabby patty. Do you want anything with it?" Patrick asked Mikan while holding a pen and paper in his hand.

Natsume stared at him weirdly. "Tch. You're holding the pen upside down..." he turned around and sat in one of the seats. Mikan followed him giggling.

"Wow, I never thought they could make this place look like a restaurant in just a few hours." Mikan spoke looking around while Natsume just read manga.

"READY!!!" SpongeBob said in a singing voice and placed two plates with krabby patties on Mikan's and Natsume's table. Natsume just looked at it once with a what-the-fuck expression and then went back to his manga.

Mikan looked at it and voiced her thoughts, "This looks just like an ordinary hamburger. You can get them in McGoofies too."

"Oh but this isn't just any burger! It's a Krabby Patty, it's made with love and---"

"Ok ok, I get it it'll try it." As soon as Mikan took a bite her face lit up and she smiled. "OMG this is much better than a McGoofies burger!"

Natsume stared at her strangely as Mikan continued. "Ok, I've decided on the price. 3000 yen!"

Suddenly there was a person standing beside Mikan with money written all over her face. "You two idiots look like you can't manage a restaurant on your own. Can I be your manager?"

SpongeBob thought for a moment and then spoke. "Oh I totally forgot. isn't here so we don't have a manager right now..." He looked at the girl and then smiled. "You could be our manager?"

"Yes." She replied and then walked to a different room with SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Tch. Looks like Imai found another way of earning money."

"Ne, Natsume. You didn't try your Krabby Patty yet." Mikan said looking at the plate in front of Natsume. The Krabby patty on it looked like it hadn't even been touched yet.

"I don't want that thing. It looks disgusting an--" Mikan suddenly stuffed a krabby patty in Natsume's mouth, and made his face burn up with anger.

"Mikan!" He yelled and swallowed the krabby patty before continuing. "That was dis---" He stopped and then whispered quietly. "Pretty good actually but don't put that thing in my mouth again!"

After saying that he went right back to reading his manga. Mikan smiled and then looked for SpongeBob but he was in the kitchen with her best friend. Patrick was sitting right beside her trying to write something on his page.

"Uh, Patrick... The pen is upside down." Mikan spoke and heard Natsume chuckle. "I told him that just a while ago, he still didn't turn it the other way around?"

"Thanks for telling me, Mikan." Patrick said and continued to write.

"..."

"Patrick... it's still upside down." Mikan spoke again with a bored voice.

"Oh right. I forgot." Patrick turned the pen around this time but instead of starting to write he put the pen down and sighed. "I forgot what I was going to write."

_Bwahahaha. _Mikan and Natsume laughed at Patrick stupidity while Patrick stared at them. A few seconds later he started to laugh too.

"Um, Patrick. Could I borrow the pen and paper?" Mikan asked as Patrick pushed the pen and paper toward her. "Sure."

"Arigatou."

"Right so.. It's 300 Yen right? Wait... krabby patty..." She voiced out what she was writing. "--Hey Natsume how do you spell krabby patty?"

"K-R-A-B-B-Y P-A-T-T-Y." and irritating voice spoke behind Mikan. Mikan looked at the yellow sea sponge and smiled, "Could you repeat that?"

"Sure, it's K--R--A--B--B--Y P--A--T--T--Y." He spelled it again but a little slower.

"Here, it's done I priced your food." Mikan smiled and then grabbed Natsume's hand and started walking out of the fast food restaurant as Natsume followed. "Good luck!"

**2 Days Later.**

"Omg, did you try the Krabby Patties yet? They're delicious!"

"I know! Those two may be idiots but the food is amazing!"

_Everyone in the school is talking about them..._

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

_**Review please!**_

_**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
((White Kitten))**_


End file.
